


Mr Zass

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: A student comes to Mr Zass with concerns over Leela's difficulty with Maths, and though he's an English teacher, he does what he can to help.
Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Mr Zass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The High School AU of Rassilon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292131) by [clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros). 



> the high school au of rassilon is, as the kids say, living in my head, rent free, and decided i should write this in between waiting for chapters.

“Mr Zass?”

Zass sighs. “Yes, Narvin, what is it?”

When Narvin doesn’t speak for a period of time too long to be considered normal, he lowers the book he’s reading and looks up at his student. Narvin’s standing there, face as red as he’s ever seen it, mouth opening and closing like a sock puppet with cardboard supports for the mouth. Zass wonders if he’s upset, embarrassed, or angry, or perhaps some combination of the three.

“Well, go on,” Zass prompts. “I don’t have all day, you know. And neither do you, unless you wish to be late for class.”

“Sorry, sir, I,” Narvin clears his throat, managing to get control of his voice and words. “It’s just...Leela.”

“What is it this time?” Zass sighs. Multiple students have come to him with complaints about Leela before, concerning basically everything under the sun, from her being allowed in the regular English class, to her punching them. Why the students came to _him_ instead of going to Principal Rassilon, or Vice Principal Omega or the Other (his real name was Basil McDonald, but only a select few staff knew that), was a mystery to him. Perhaps he just had a trustworthy face.

“It’s, uh, well, she’s having trouble with maths,” Narvin attempts to explain.

“Then go see Borusa,” Zass says calmly. “I teach English, or had you forgotten?”

“I tried, sir,” Narvin says. “But Borusa said his class dealt with numbers, not words.”

“Like he doesn’t give students worded problems to solve,” Zass mutters. “I still don’t see the problem here.”

“It’s the vocabulary part she’s having trouble with,” Narvin explains. “She can’t seem to grasp that ‘congruent’ and ‘alike’ or ‘the same’, and other such words, are synonymous.”

“Ah, I see,” Zass says, understanding what Narvin’s trying to say. “And you want me to help her with that?”

“...Yes.”

Zass nods, thinking, his brain already piecing together ways to help Leela. “I see. It’s good to see someone who cares about Leela and her academic success.”

He tacks on the last sentence as a musing; an expression of relief that Narvin _hadn’t_ come to complain to him about Leela. It was refreshing, really, to have someone come to him with a genuine concern for her.

“I... _what_?!” Narvin sputters. “I don’t! I...oh, never mind.”

Zass raises his eyebrows at Narvin’s outburst, and watches as he turns and stomps out of the library. Or, walks in a way that’s the closest he’ll ever come to stomping. He knows Narvin doesn’t do stomping. He blinks and shakes his head once, confused at the outburst, but he knows he’ll never know. He picks up his book and continues to read.

* * *

“Leela, a word, please.”

Zass watches her as she turns from her conversation with Romana to look at him with surprise and mild alarm. He keeps his face neutral, with a slight smile, trying to dissuade any thoughts she may have that she’s in trouble. Leela puts her books back down and comes up.

“Yes?” she asks, a slight nervousness in her voice.

“Relax, you’re not in trouble,” he assures her, and she visibly relaxes, ever so slightly. “It’s come to my attention that you’re struggling with mathematical vocabulary. I know-”

“Math-e-what?” Leela interrupts, confused by his words. Zass gives her an apologetic glance.

“Maths-related words.”

“Oh.”

“I know Borusa’s been of very little help to you, but fortunately I am not him, and so I made this.” Zass gives Leela the sheet of mathematical vocabulary, complete with meanings and synonyms he knew she’d understand. “Hopefully you find it helpful.”

Leela glances over it, and frowns. “But I do not understand why I have to learn all these words, when there are other words that will work just as well!”

Zass opens his mouth to answer, and realises he doesn’t _have_ a good answer. He raises his eyebrows, impressed. It’s not often a student can ask a question for which he has no immediate, well-reasoned answer.

“That’s a good question,” he admits. “One that I don’t have a good answer for. It’s just one of those things that exists to...separate different fields of study, different subjects. Just like science has its own terms to describe things, even though there are simpler words to describe what’s happening, so does maths.”

Leela thinks for a few seconds and nods slowly. “I see. In that case, I will learn the words I must learn. Thank you, Mr Zass.”

Zass nods to acknowledge her thanks, and waves his hand to dismiss her. “Yes, you’re welcome, now go have lunch.”

Leela scampers back over to Romana, scoops up her books and follows her friend out, already talking about what he gave her. He shoos the last few stragglers out of his classroom, then takes his turn to pack his things up and go to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> could i have come up with a better title? probably. but i'm tired and need a nap.
> 
> also, yes, zass is a real character in the whoniverse. he's a cardinal with little enough information on him that i can write him how i want.


End file.
